


I'll Miss You

by WhyArentIBlessd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Depressing, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't be comforted; no one dared. Seeing as she loved Tyki so much, no one could find a reason too other than the brutalization of her toys and the insufferable noise she was making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Miss You

Road sniffled as she clutched the picture of her Uncle Tyki to her small chest, tears pouring down her face and dripping off her chin onto her lacy skirts. In it, he was gloriously dressing in his usual evening tux and top hat, and his lengthy black-as-sin hair was tied back at the base of his neck. His face was covered with his signature smirk and, looking at it, she couldn’t help but mourn for what she’d lost; she felt so depressed she wanted to rip up all her dolls.

“I-I’ll miss you…” she sobbed loudly, rocking back and forth on her heels as she sat in front of the roaring fire. “I-I’ll never forget you!” She wiped her eyes, feeling the tears replace them immediately, and blew her nose into her handkerchief. She set down Tyki’s photo and took her opportunity to toss a nearby doll into the fire with a miserable wail. Her father, Sheril, had given up trying to comfort her the moment word of Tyki’s condition had reached them and she was alone.

She couldn’t be comforted; no one dared.

Seeing as she loved Tyki so much, no one could find a reason too other than the brutalization of her toys and the insufferable noise she was making.

“She doesn’t need to be so noisy!” Devit snarled as he and his twin passed her room. “So what if he-?”

“SHUT UP, DEVIT!” Road wailed, and candles came flying at him. He dodged, narrowly missing, and hurried off down the hall with an indecipherable grumble as his brother loped along beside him lazily.

“Hee hee hee~!” Jasdero giggled, and Devit smacked him hard.

“SHUT UP, JASDERO!”

Once they were gone, Road sniffled and curled up on the rug with the portrait. She felt the hole in her heart as clearly as if her Uncle had put his hand through her and pressed a hand against the spot, half expecting the crater. She heard the door open, heard the measured steps, and she gasped:

“Road?” Sitting up, Road’s eyes raked over her beloved uncle, stopping and focusing in on his face. “What are you crying about? Did you think I’d died?” Standing, Road stumbled a few steps and stared at him, her eyes filling with tears.

“You… you…” she stammered, and Tyki threw his arms around her.

“It’s okay, Road.” He reassured her, “I’m very much a-.”

“YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!” Road started sobbing and she wormed herself out of the shocked man’s arms. She ran back to the portrait and hugging it to her breast, running her fingers over the image of his long dark hair. “YOU MONSTER! Oh, fabulous hair, I’ll miss you.”

Tyki sweat-dropped and sighed,

“I love you too, Road.”

“I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU CUT IT SHORT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something random I made when I saw a demotivational poster that said “R.I.P. Tyki’s Fabulous Long Hair; We’ll Miss You. 2004-2011”. I thought it would be so Road to freak out about that, and I couldn’t resist writing it.
> 
> (909) I thought it was worth some merit.


End file.
